1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a piezoelectric/electrostrictive element and a wiring substrate provided with a ceramic substrate and a conductive layer.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-87378 discloses an organic metallic composition containing an organic gold compounds, and organic rhodium, organic bismuth and organic zinc in a predetermined ratio.
The organic metallic composition enhances film formation characteristics when forming a conductive layer on the surface of a glass-based substrate